1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective enclosures for portable stereos. Such devices are protected from sand and weather with an enclosure having a heavy plastic base for the bag with legs, extendible from the base to support the radio above the sand or the ground. The stereo can be attached to the base and wrap around each end of the stereo. Compartments can be provided in the enclosure for batteries, CD's, tapes, etc. The invention proposes to use an external battery in a compartment formed in the bag. A connector is used to connect the external battery to the battery compartment of the stereo. The connector is a spring loaded device which has conductive points attaching to the existing battery terminals in the compartment. A wire connects the terminals to a connector which is coupled to the external battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches several alternative bag type enclosures and supports for the enclosure.
Gerard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,049 shows a protective bag for large articles of furniture.
Barnard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,829 relates to a flexible clean up device in the from of an open ended folded bag.
Hambleton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,634 discloses a frame for supporting a plastic sack in place while it is being filed with groceries or other articles.
Stroh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989, relates to a wire frame similar in shape to that of Hambleton.
Tamont, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,418, is a frame for supporting a safety net.
Rudko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,196, discloses a frame for supporting a paper bag. The frames has a heavy base to which the wire frame supports are attached.
Hodson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,534, shows a computer cover which is porous, water resistant and static charge resistant. Flaps are provided to gain access to portions of the computer which require an open path.